


i wouldn't wanna spend a minute loving anybody else

by jemmas_daisies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmas_daisies/pseuds/jemmas_daisies
Summary: Jemma is sick and tired about hearing everyone talk about Daisy's disappearance and assuming she had something to do with it.(A.K.A - The origin story of Jemma's star necklace)
Relationships: (Past) Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	i wouldn't wanna spend a minute loving anybody else

Jemma had given herself away to way more than enough of the day and was so glad it was finally over. The only recurring subject of today was about Daisy Johnson. Where did she go? Why did she go? Who is she working with?- Simmons just wished they'd leave her best friend alone to mourn.

It couldn't be easy on Daisy at all, she'd been through so much heartbreak and didn't deserve any of the pain that lingered. She most importantly did not deserve a whole organization after her. Whatever she'd been doing these last two months.. was her business as long as she wasn't leaving anyone harmed.

All the people wanting to know every molecular detail of their relationship to see if any clues could lead them to the woman that the press had given a new fancy name to- 'Quake'.

Jemma was sick of it, all of it so she decided to leave for the evening. Heading back to the bunk she shared with Fitz.  
When she finally went inside, Jemma had a shower and changed into her plaid pajamas. She sat in bed and flicked on the TV.

There was nothing good on any of the channels, only the news which was the last thing she wanted to hear about. Then some children's show about riding flying ponies to a magical cloud world came on and that was honestly just what the doctor ordered.

Jemma had been watching this completely guilt free for the last half an hour when Fitz came into the bunk. She didn't even notice him when he walked in.

"Jemma?-" Fitz perked up a bit, glancing at the television screen and breathing a sigh.  
Jemma finally turned around, with a small smirk on her face. "Where have you been rocket man?"

Fitz scratched the back of his neck, looking a little bit nervous about something.  
"If it's something secret with Radcliffe I don't mind.. You don't have to tell me Fitz."  
Fitz shook his head and took off his shoes before climbing up beside her on the bed.  
"Tough day?-" He asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"Is it that obvious?" Jemma looked down at the duvet.

"Well you're watching cartoons in pajamas at 8pm." Fitz chuckled a little, he wanted to be able to help his girlfriend with whatever her problem may have been. Jemma nodded, "Is it about Daisy?"

Fitz knew how much Daisy meant to Jemma and how her absence had hurt a lot. They were best friends, maybe even a little more than that once.. He could tell that Jemma's happiness had decreased since Daisy wasn't around.

"It is.. I miss her." Jemma sighed, "I just wish she'd come home and realize how much we just want to keep her safe."  
Fitz leaned in to Jemma's side a little and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
"Oh Jemma- you know if she knew how much you were worrying about her.. She'd tell you to-"

"Stop mothering her- I know." Jemma chewed a little on her bottom lip. "She just doesn't deserve all this pain.. You realize that we are all she has left of family. Right? Her biological mother is dead, her father had his mind wiped and the man who she was absolutely head over heels for, died. While all her other past loves betrayed her.."   
Jemma couldn't help but almost tear up at the thoughts of Daisy's tragedy.

Fitz stayed quiet.. Still making sure Jemma was alright. "I know.. She's going to be ok though, she's survived and fought through so much."

___

The TV had been turned off and Jemma walked into the bathroom. Fitz decided maybe now was a nice time to present her with something he'd wanted to for a long time.

He swung the door open and wrapped his arms around Jemma's waist. Jemma smiled, she was still getting over the fact that this was their relationship now.   
"Can I not even brush my teeth without you by my side anymore?" Jemma joked.

"Nope, absolutely not." Fitz brushed all of her hair to one side and took the necklace that he'd bought her out of the case it had been purchased in. He carefully fastened it around her neck and Jemma just admired it.

"Oh Fitz- it's beautiful.." She picked up the tiny charm on the chain of the necklace and saw that it was a star. "Theta Serpentis?- you remembered it was my favourite star..?"

Fitz smiled. "We've been together for three months now- I had to give you something to mark the occasion." Jemma rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Three months isn't exactly a traditional time to exchange gifts. I would say it's more six."

Fitz pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Well I'll take any opportunity I get." He pulled away, grabbing a toothbrush from the cup. "It still looks beautiful on you regardless."

Jemma grinned at her reflection. "It's my new favourite necklace. I love it." Fitz was happy to hear that.

"Well I love you."  
"To Theta Serpentis and back?-"  
"Thats a lot of space travel for one man Jemma."

(Who knew that's where they'd end up all those years later.)


End file.
